


A Promise.

by katerinafm



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerinafm/pseuds/katerinafm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah and Andrew finally have some time to themselves after coming back. </p><p>Could be seen as a sequel to 'Small Respite'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically porn without plot? LMAO With some extra fluff because well that’s just how the ship works and I can’t help myself I am not sorry.
> 
> edit: fixed some mistakes

 

 

 

 

Zach felt relieved once he entered Noctis’ gates and was finally inside the safe environment of the city. His body was again getting used to and enjoying the warmth that he had to live without while they were travelling to and from the ice dome. Everyone was tired but relieved to be back. Now that Viktor wasn’t after them, they could finally breathe freely without putting people in danger and having to be on the lookout for spies and assassins. For now at least. Zach had no idea how everything would go down once he revealed Earth’s destruction to everyone like he planned to. But for now, he just wanted to go back to his room and relax. The fact that Andrew was following him even after everyone else had left to do the same was a bonus.

Nobody seemed to have noticed that they were back, and he was thankful for the temporary anonymity that allowed him to step through unnoticed. It didn’t seem like his room had been occupied by anyone else despite leaving the city for a few weeks, and his things had been just as he had left it. He stepped through the door and felt like he could finally let his tense shoulders down.

“Home sweet home?” Andrew joked, stepping in after him and closing the door.

“Something like that,” Zach smiled and closed his eyes when he felt Andrew’s lips on the back of his neck and his arms slipped around his waist from behind. A soft sigh left his lips.

“What are you doing?” Zach opened his eyes slightly as he felt Andrew’s hand smoothly slide down and unceremoniously cover the front of his jeans.

“Making up for lost time,” Andrew said simply, smiling against his ear, “And trying to get you to relax.”

“Yeah but…” Zach wasn’t sure why he was protesting. He just knew he was dreaming of taking a nap as soon as he was back.

“Oh,” Andrew’s disappointment was evident as he broke away, “You’re tired. I get it,” Zach turned around to see the slight pout on Andrew’s lips, which was more than enough to get him to change his mind. Zach walked to the door and locked it before swiftly pulling and pinning Andrew against it. Andrew’s face broke into a grin.

“Now that you mention it, I did make a promise to you,” Zach said as he pressed their bodies together and rested his palms against the door by the sides of Andrew’s head.

“That’s right, you did,” Andrew smirked triumphantly. Zach leaned in and stole the smirk with a deep kiss. Andrew made a content sound, resting his hands on Zach’s hips. They pulled themselves away from each other only long enough to step to the bed and continue to kiss passionately as Andrew sat down on it and Zach kneeled in front of him. Zach gently bit on Andrew’s bottom lip, playful as he broke off after and started moving his lips to his neck. He noticed Andrew’s distracted expression and pulled away, wondering for a second if he had done something wrong.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just thinking,” the mischievous smile on Andrew’s face calmed him, and he smiled in response.

“About?”

“Just that…you’re very good with your mouth,” Andrew bit his lip teasingly, and Zach laughed a bit.

“You’d know, wouldn’t you?” Zach teased back, reminding them both of the first thing he did once they were alone together for the first time.

“I would,” Andrew smiled before kissing him again, pulling him close until they were lying down on the bed with Zach on top of him. Zach sat back on his thighs, momentarily enjoying the friction before pulling his jacket and shirt off. Andrew started to do the same but Zach stopped him, kissing his lips and neck while pulling off every piece of clothing off for him. Andrew gave up and just watched him with a small blush of excitement on his face.

“Hey, aren’t _I_ the one that’s supposed to relax you?” he asked as he rubbed Zach’s thighs.

“This _is_ relaxing to me,” Zach protested, unbuttoning Andrew’s pants and pulling them down. Once he was done he started kissing all the newly uncovered skin, starting from Andrew’s collarbone to his chest and stomach. He took his time, hearing Andrew’s breath get heavier the further down he went.  But he only teased him, kissing back up and giving him a final kiss in the middle of his chest. Andrew grew impatient now, pressing their lips together hungrily while undoing Zach’s pants and pulling them down hurriedly. Zach obliged to the change of pace, reaching down and starting to tease Andrew over his boxers. That earned a small gasp from Andrew, who broke off the kiss and parted his lips in pleasure. Zach took that as a sign to continue, sliding his hand under his boxers and continuing to touch him slowly. He continued until Andrew reached down and stopped him by grabbing his wrist, panting heavily. He looked at him, and Zach felt himself growing hotter just from Andrew’s expression. He didn’t need to say anything for Zach to understand what he wanted. They both took off each other’s boxers, throwing them aside and pressing their bodies together again as they kissed. Zach raised Andrew’s thigh and rested it on his hip, grinding against him slightly.  

Despite them both lightly panting from want, Zach took his time preparing him, gently pushing his fingers into him one at a time. Andrew had his head rested back with his eyes closed, eventually pressing against Zach’s fingers in anticipation. He opened his eyes and looked at him, pulling him closer with his legs slightly.

“Fuck me,” he almost breathed, voice slightly strained. Zach took a breath, not needing to hear any more confirmation. He took his fingers out and started to slowly press in as Andrew rested his head on his shoulder. Zach closed his eyes, eyebrows furrowing as he gradually pushed all the way in. He swallowed, trying to stay still and kissing all over Andrew’s neck and shoulder. Once Andrew gave him the okay by slightly moving back against him he started to move, grinding his hips forward as a small groan escaped from both their lips.

“You’re amazing,” he told him as he pulled his head back just far enough to be able to look at Andrew’s face. Andrew looked away, his face flushing even more.

“I mean it,” Zach said as he kissed the crook of his neck, continuing to move at a leisurely slow pace. Andrew didn’t say anything, but held him tighter. His prosthetic arm’s metallic parts slightly dug against Zach’s back, but Zach couldn’t care less. He just kept going until they both met a synchronized pace, and their pleased sighs and pants were all that could be heard inside the room.

 

Pretty soon their pace picked up as though on its own, both giving in to their desires and moving against each other quickly. The rusty bed started to slightly creak, and Zach did the mistake of placing his hands against the bookcase at the head of bed to be able to move better. Which would have been fine, and their moans would have grown loud enough for the people outside to hear if only the bookcase hadn’t shaken enough to make a few books fall on top of their heads. They both stopped abruptly, surprised until they realized what had happened and breaking down into breathless laughter.

“You alright?” Andrew asked once their laughter died down and they caught their breath. Zach shook his head in disbelief, moving the fallen books away with a smile.

“Yeah,” he ran his fingers through Andrew’s hair, taking a second to admire the view of Andrew’s naked body and flushed face below him. He glanced at the bookcase one last time to see if there were any other books that could fall on them, earning a last chuckle from Andrew. Andrew traced Zach’s lips, taking another couple of seconds of respite before they slowly resumed from where they left off. Zach turned his full attention back on him, resting his forehead against his as he moved against him. Andrew quickly seemed to get back into it, closing his eyes and parting his thin lips slightly. Zach watched him for a few seconds, getting even more turned on by the spectacle. His movements became harder and faster, grunting quietly and listening to Andrew’s moans that grew louder and louder as they both got closer.

“Look at me,” Zach said, reaching and gripping the back of Andrew’s head gently. Andrew opened his eyes half way, looking almost completely lost to the pleasure. Zach bit his lip and tried to stop himself from coming right there, determined to keep this going for a bit longer as he pressed their foreheads together and continued to thrust into him deeply.

“You feel so good,” he breathed, making Andrew groan weakly. He could feel Andrew’s body tensing now, and he reached down, touching him and moving his hand quickly to make this even better for him.

Andrew’s cries of pleasure nearly drowned out Zach’s groans now, both of their bodies moving almost frantically as if on their own until they both came. Waves of pleasured passed through them, and Zach almost feared that his technomancy powers would go off from feeling so intensely as he thrust into Andrew a few more times. His body collapsed on top of him after, barely able to move as he listened to Andrew pant along with him.

 

They both lay still, their bodies slowly calming down from their orgasms. Andrew was the first to move, wrapping his arms around Zach lazily and running his fingers through the back of Zach’s hair.

“Feeling better now?” he kissed the side of Zach’s head and smiled. Zach could only hum in acknowledgement, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face against his neck. His mind was blissfully and completely empty, allowing him to enjoy this moment to the fullest. He could hear Andrew talk to him, but his mind had already began to drift off to sleep before he could realize what he had said.  

 

Once Zach woke up again it was dark outside, and he opened his eyes to see Andrew sleeping next to him on his stomach. He smiled slightly and reached over, moving some hair from Andrew’s face gently, his hand lingering on his cheek after. He took a deep breath, watching Andrew sleep absentmindedly as he thought about what was ahead. Andrew opened his eyes a few minutes later, blinking himself awake as he saw Zach was awake as well.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Zach turned on his back, looking at the ceiling now as he continued to think. Andrew shifted on the bed lazily, scooting close enough to give Zach a gentle nudge.

“What are you thinking about?”

“The future,” Zach said, not finding a better way to word it. Andrew wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, meeting no protest.

“We’re going to be okay,” he said in a whisper, as if they needed to be quiet despite both not being asleep anymore, “And no matter what happens I…I’m with you,” he said. Zach smiled slightly. Andrew still sounded a little insecure when he talked about things like this.

“I know,” Zach wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as he closed his eyes again. Mars, the Technomancers, Earth; in moments like these, where Andrew’s body was so close to his that he could feel his chest rise and fall and hear his breath by his ear, they felt almost insignificant. He hoped Andrew knew that despite not being the best at expressing himself with words. But somehow he knew that Andrew understood him perfectly. Ever since the beginning where they met again after all these years, it was as if they had a connection that went beyond the physical. Whether it was because of their technomancy powers or because Zach was completely enamored by him and didn’t want to admit it yet, he wasn’t sure. And he didn’t really care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> vALIDATE ME.


End file.
